finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Spirit Dreams Inside
Spirit Dreams Inside est le thème de fin de Final Fantasy: Les Créatures de l'Esprit. Cette chanson est composée et écrite par Hideto Takarai (Hyde), interprétée par son groupe, L'Arc~en~Ciel, et arrangée par Hajime Okano. Paroles Japonaises Kanji :目覚めても まだ 悪夢からは 逃れられない :引き裂かれてった 記憶が 懐かしい :彼女は 風に髪を揺らし 幻覚まじり :ただ笑ってた take the pain away :Lead me with your light :目が眩むような 君の全てが この瞬間に :それは 乾いた胸に 触れた :もし 叶うなら 俺を 止めてよ take the pain away :Hear me as I cry :願いを越え 指の先まで 貫いてく :Deep inside I go :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :What can I do, I ask? :There's nothing left to say :What can I do, I ask? :There's nothing left to say :Why am I here? :Why am I lost? :Where is love? :Lead me with your light :太陽へと 腕を伸ばした 命のように :Deep inside I go :願いを越え 指の先まで 貫いてく :Deep inside I go :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside Romaji :Mezamete mo mada akumu kara wa nogare rarenai :Hikisaka rete tta kioku ga natsukashī :Kanojo wa kaze ni kami wo yurashi genkaku majiri :Tada waratteta take the pain away :Lead me with your light :Me ga kuramu yōna kimi no subete ga kono shunkan ni :Sore wa kawaita mune ni fureta :Moshi kanaunara ore wo tomete yo take the pain away :Hear me as I cry :Negai wo koe yubi no saki made tsuranuite ku :Deep inside I go :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :What can I do, I ask? :There's nothing left to say :What can I do, I ask? :There's nothing left to say :Why am I here? :Why am I lost? :Where is love? :Lead me with your light :Taiyō e to ude wo nobashita inochi no yō ni :Deep inside I go :Negai wo koe yubi no saki made tsuranuite ku :Deep inside I go :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside Anglaises :I wake from a nightmare now :In the day it haunts me :It slowly tears me apart :With dreams of a distant love :I'm a wandering satellite :Somewhere in the wasteland :I see you smiling at me :A vision out of my dreams :Will everything change? :Take the pain away :Lead me with your light :Heading for the sun :Leave the sadness behind :Crossing oceans dry :Yeah :My world spinning out of time :Won't somebody stop me? :I may be losing my way :Will you make it right? :Take the pain away :Hear me as I cry :Heading for the sun :Leave the sadness behind :Crossing oceans dry :Deep inside I go :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :What can I do, I ask? :There's nothing left to say :What can I do, I ask? :There's nothing left to say :Why am I here? :Why am I lost? :Where is love? :Lead me with your light :Heading for the sun :Leave the sadness behind :Crossing oceans dry :Deep inside I go :Heading for the sun :Leave the sadness behind :Crossing oceans dry :Deep inside I go :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside :Spirit dreams inside Vidéo en:Spirit Dream Inside Catégorie:Chansons